Veganism Index
Topics of Veganism Name The Trait Critique Practical vs Principle Veganism Definition Double-Edged Sword Minimal Veganism and Slaughterhouses Why Veganism? Veganism as a topic was something I briefly touched on when I went on a stint of making youtube videos. While at the time I mostly covered topics about religion, I was intrigued by the question of "What should have moral value and why?", which veganism uniquely covers. Despite being a seemingly important question, it is one that people generally take for granted. I did a 2 part series on the question outlying what I think should have moral consideration and why. Although much of the language I would use now is quite different from what I would use in those 2 videos, a lot of the underlying principles have remained the same. In the last year, my interest in the topic was peaked again upon watching a debate online between Ask Yourself and Destiny. I wanted to offer my own perspective, so I took to Reddit and made a post. I learned from that post that the language we used to describe mental states was so inaccurate on both my end and others that it made having a reasonable conversation nearly impossible. This is what got me interested in learning about these terms in the first place. At the same time, I joined the Ask Yourself discord to have chats with vegans about their beliefs. While I met some great people there, I was banned once by a mod, and then later again by Ask Yourself for challenging the wording of a rule he made. At this point, I continue on the topic of Veganism because it raises many interesting questions and there aren't enough people giving it the serious attention that it deserves. Questions about consciousness and mental states, what ethics explains how humans interact with animals, what has moral value and why and what effects do our consumption of animals have on human health and the environment? While debating religion gave me good insights in the types of epistemic justifications people give and what ones we should hold, if we want to be as close to the truth as possible, vegan debating has been a unique challenge. I don't think people's beliefs should go unchallenged, so if veganism is to establish itself, it should be under reasonable scrutiny that I hope to provide. Do you secretly want to be vegan? No, I'm sorry, but I don't. I debate as a hobby. I wasn't interested in becoming religious when I debated religion and I would only be interested in veganism if it was shown to flow from my own values or I'm making a great epistemic error. Are you Anti-Vegan? No, in fact, I don't really like Anti-Vegans. While I find that there is poor argumentation on both the vegan and non-vegan side, those calling themselves "Anti-Vegan" tend to have the least amount of critical thinking. I don't hate vegans though I do consider the idea of the world becoming vegan mandated to be an inconvenience. However, so long as the health claims of veganism are true that it can be healthy at all ages, if the world were to become vegan, I would accept it.